<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mind Has Scars Too (They Take Longer To Heal Too) by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803438">The Mind Has Scars Too (They Take Longer To Heal Too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane'>Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, There are also a few minor characters from the last part but they don't do a lot so no tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox deals with the news of Palpatine having escaped prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mind Has Scars Too (They Take Longer To Heal Too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fox took deep breaths as Fives gave him a cup of tea (which he was sure must be spiked with something to help him calm down) before adjusting the blanket on top of Fox and sitting down beside him, shifting slightly before putting an arm around the Commander and slowly rubbing circles with his thumb on Fox’s bicep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a sip of the tea (which definitely had something or else Fox seriously needed to teach Fives how to do tea properly), Fox looked up to Quinlan, who was talking to Jek, Thorn, Thire and his (ex?)batch about the news of Palpatine situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan and Fox…hadn’t exactly made up yet, they were going in that direction but they weren’t there yet (especially has Fox had caught Quinlan try to use his comm to tell his (ex?)batch to stop bothering them, thankfully Fox had caught him in time).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to the troopers meant to be watching him?” Fox quietly asked, entering the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode</span>
  </em>
  <span><a href="#vodedefinition" id="vodedefinitionback" name="vodedefinitionback"><sup>1</sup></a> and Quinlan looked at him, immediately ceasing their conversation, clearly surprised that he spoke as he had basically gone into shock after Jek burst in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recomposing himself, Jek quickly said: “They are all seriously injured, but the Medics and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jettise</span>
  </em>
  <span><a href="#jettisedefinition" id="jettisedefinitionback" name="jettisedefinitionback"><sup>2</sup></a> believe that they are going to make it, just that they won’t be able to do a lot for a long time while they heal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox nodded, taking another sip, mentally grimacing at the taste, before slowly rising, putting the teacup in a small coffee table and taking off his blanket, handing it to Fives before looking at them expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help?” He asked, determined to caught Palpatine again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction was instantaneous, the occupants in the room (bar Fox and those who were too shocked to answer) starting saying know and asking what he was thinking (and if he had hit his head and needed to be checked over by medics).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh kark no-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What! No way! He probably wants to kil-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fox, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fox let them like that for a few minutes until he got annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” He ordered, making sure to use his ‘Commanding voice’ to quiet them down, which they did “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the end. I know how he thinks so it would be far easier to catch him with my help than if I was just standing on the side doing nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fox, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wants to kill you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Quinlan stressed, looking at Fox like he was a five-year-old natborn who didn’t understand something (which he wasn’t, thank you very much) “Either he will kill you or kidnap you to hurt you, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he has a weird obsession with you.” Quinlan added, looking even more concerned, as the members of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode Aliit </span>
  </em>
  <span><a href="#vodealiitdefinition" id="vodealiitdefinitionback" name="vodealiitdefinitionback"><sup>3</sup></a>looked even more concerned and shocked at what Quinlan said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Quin, but he will try to attack me either way,” Fox said, sounding a bit defeated as he tried to hold back of the few meetings that Palpatine blocked his memory form (a small blessing he guesses).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vod</span>
  </em>
  <span><a href="#voddefinition" id="voddefinitionback" name="voddefinitionback"><sup>4</sup></a>-” Fives tries to say, but Fox just shakes his head, raising a hand to silently tell him to stop, which he does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will help, whether you like it or not.” Fox declared, after looking at each person in the room in the eye (making sure to be quick with his old(?) batch).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan sighed, knowing that Fox would get himself involved, whether they wanted or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” He said, his resolve to let Fox help solidified further when his boyfriend sent him a small, grateful, smile “BUT you have to be with either me, Fives, another Jedi or other Clone Trooper, preferably a veteran with a lot of experience against Sith, ALL the times.” he quickly added, making Fox send him a ‘are you kidding me?’ look and the others relax a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that there could be nothing to take Quinlan from his conditions, Fox rolled his eyes and said: “Fine, fine, I will do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Quinlan said, crossing his arms before blinking and looking at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode Aliit</span>
  </em>
  <span><a href="#VodeAliitdefinition" id="VodeAliitdefinitonback" name="VodeAliitdefinitonback"><sup>5</sup></a> members “What did you want to talk to Fox about, again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thorn shifted a bit, staying silent for a while before saying: “We can talk about it later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan, Fox and Fives shared a look before slowly nodding, accepting the answer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr(<a href="http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h3>
    <b>Translations:</b>
  </h3>
</div><ol>
<li>
<a id="vodedefinition" name="vodedefinition"></a>Siblings, referencing to the members of the <b>Vode Aliit</b> Clan here<a href="#vodedefinitionback">Back</a>;</li>
<li>
<a id="jettisedefinition" name="jettisedefinition"></a>Jedi (Plural)<a href="#jettisedefinitionback">Back</a>;</li>
<li>
<a id="vodealiitdefinition" name="vodealiitdefinition"></a>Siblings Clan/Family<a href="vodealiitdefinitionback">Back</a>;</li>
<li>
<a id="voddefinition" name="voddefinition"></a>Sibling, brother here<a href="#voddefinitionback">Back</a>;</li>
<li>
<a id="VodeAliitdefinition" name="VodeAliitdefinition"></a>Siblings Clan/Family<a>Back</a>;</li>
</ol>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<dl>
<dt><b>Mando'a Translations came from here:</b></dt>
<dd><b><a href="http://mandoa.org/">Mando'a Dictionary</a></b></dd>

</dl></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>